


Lithium Lover

by ShinyOrenjiMushroom



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, M/M, New Year's Eve, OOC, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyOrenjiMushroom/pseuds/ShinyOrenjiMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The song waned and crested and Ichigo found himself wanting to dance especially when a heavy and gritty bass-line was smoothly mixed in. It was like aural sex and Ichigo began to feel heady. AU Grimm x Ichi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lithium Lover

Lithium Lover

Bleach is (c) Kubo Tite. Author is making no profit from this work. Views expressed herein are solely those of the author and not of Shonen Jump, Bleach, or Kubo Tite

* * *

Music pounded loudly through the club. The floor vibrating in time with the heavy bass. Ichigo could feel it breathe for him if touched the wall. Lights blinded him in a myriad of flashing colors causing his vision to swim with dots. He leaned his head back letting sweat roll down his shoulders. He inhaled deeply as he took a brief reprieve from the dance floor. He hadn't been particularly interested in going out tonight, knowing that the crowd would be thick and rowdy. Unfortunately for him, Rukia and Renji had wanted to celebrate in crazy fashion and had thus had dragged him out with their group. At some point though, he'd been left to his own devices. He was sure that Renji and Rukia had found themselves some discreet corner and were engaging in some promiscuous activity. He hadn't been interested in finding out either, so he left it at that.

Grimmjow enjoyed every bit of the club scene he could get. The feel of pounding beats thrumming in his veins was invigorating. He loved the sight of bodies writhing in bliss to the audio sex invading their systems. Heavy bass was his favorite thing to bring into mixing. He felt like it gave the music a lifeforce. He smiled in sastifaction as his eyes roved over the mass of people grinding and gyrating to the industrial music he'd thrown down. His spot in the Dj box gave him a nice almost overhead view of the floor and the crowd that filled it. He'd just thrown one of his favorite mixes down when he caught sight of something bright in the dark, smoke-filled room. A lean figure with tangerine hair weaved between dancers as he made an escape for a wall to lean against. He was actually a little bit miffed that the man had left the floor while everyone else was blissfully enraptured in the music.

Ichigo sighed heavily. The music was enjoyable, but his head was pounding and the mass of people had made him uncomfortable. He really just wanted to leave, but he knew he'd never hear the end of it once his friends realized he'd skipped out on them. Not like he had a way home at the moment anyways. He closed his eyes just letting the music wash over him. A new song mixed smoothly into the current one and Ichigo really did want to dance, but the idea of strangers rubbing against him always kept him from being able to completely let go. Once the dancefloor had become filled with people, he felt the need to escape.

Something cool pressed against his cheek causing him to stir from his thoughts. He opened his eyes and found an unopened water bottle against his cheek. Thinking it was one of his friends he pushed away from the wall to accept it when instead he came face to face with a strikingly handsome stranger. The man wasn't dressed for clubbing so Ichigo assumed he worked there. His tattered jeans fit perfectly to his legs with tears in all the right places. The fitted tee he wore conformed to his chest the logo for audio equipment hugging the planes in his build. Ichigo's mouth ran just a little dry at the dashing teethy grin and azure eyes behind the water bottle. He accepted it with a blush and partook of it as those eyes roved over him.

"So what are you doing hanging out here? You might hurt the Dj's feelings." Ichigo frowned at the leering tone.

"Well forgive me for having a headache." he murmured while taking another sip of the water. "Crowds aren't really my thing."

"Then whatcha doing at a club on New Year's Eve?" The man asked while taking out a cigarette.

"I got dragged out by my friends who seem to have disappeared." He grumbled "I enjoy the music and all, but I just really did not want to go out tonight."

"Not the celebrating type?" The other asked while gracefully exhaling smoke.

"Not a people person you could say." Ichigo sighed softly enjoying the smell of cloves. "Besides, how can you dance with this many people?"

"Scared?" he asked while offering the cigarette to Ichigo.

"No, I just can't give in completely with all those people rubbing up against me." He finally took the clove more out of politeness than want. "I feel trapped." He took as small inhale and quickly gave it back.

"Hmm...Well, come with me so you can apologize to the DJ in person for not dancing to his favorite mix." He tilted his head in the direction of the sound box before taking another long drag from his cigarette. He turned back when he noticed the other wasn't following. "Well come on. Before he starts the next mix."

Wordlessly Ichigo followed curious as to what really was going on. When the sound booth was opened and Ichigo saw no one he scowled. The man that led him there plopped down in the chair infront of the turn tables and slid on the headphones. Ichigo felt the tinest bit of embarassment as he was entranced watching the other. He could still hear the music from outside the booth. Despite it not being as loud he could still tell that the music was mixing flawlessly. His eyes were rivetted to the blue hair swaying as the DJ bobbed his head. When the song was full in, the headphones came off again and he turned.

"So, what's your name Orange?" He asked grinning.

Ichigo frowned at the title. "It's Ichigo. Did you bring me up here just to poke fun?"

"Naw. Sound box gets a little lonely. You looked lonely yourself. Thought I'd get some company." He snubbed the dwindling clove butt in the ashtray next to him. "Doesn't hurt that you're pretty damn hot."

"So you brought me up here to hit on me. How do you know I'm not straight?" Ichigo laughed mentally at that.

The DJ snorted and then smirked. "You might not look the part of gay, but everything about you screams out that you like cock." His smirk turned into a full blown grin. "Besides, I saw the way you looked at me."

Ichigo flushed but tried to save himself the embarassment by redirecting the attention. "Okay mister DJ, do you have a name or am I just going to have to call you Blue?"

"Dj Sexta is what I'm called in the clubs, but you can just call me Grimmjow." He winked at Ichigo then turned back to the tables.

Ichigo sat uncomfortably trying not to stare at the infuriatingly handsome man in front of him. He thought it odd that the black and electric blue headphones he wore seemed to match him. His knee bobbed up and down with nervous energy. He was curious as to what was going to happen. He wanted to know why this stranger had brought him up here and if he truly had tried to hit on him. He sighed in mild irritation. He really hated going out for holidays. If his friends hadn't dragged him out he wouldn't be sitting in this embarassing situation trying to fight down a furious blush. Grimmjow stood up suddenly and leaned over the front of the tables to grab his fallen waterbottle. Ichigo quickly turned his head vowing not to look at the tempting sight presented. Unfortunately he'd caught a glimpse of a rip in the jeans right below the rear pocket. His mind instantly flared into inappropriate territory. Ichigo stood and made to leave the sound box when he was yanked back into his seat by his belt.

"That's kinda rude ya? Thought you were going to keep me company." Ichigo looked at the floor. "Tell you what Orange-"

"It's Ichigo."

"Alright, _Ichigo_ , if you keep me company til it clears out, I'll give you some shit to dance to by yourself."

He sighed. It probably didn't matter. His friends probably had all gotten trashed by this point and were too drawn up in their own activities to really care what he did. They probably would think he skipped out on them when he didn't appear to go home with the group. Ichigo turned and looked at the back of Grimmjow's head. He was so lost in what he was doing it amazed Ichigo that the other had even realized when he stood up. He supposed it wasn't so bad. Despite the close quarters of the sound booth he didn't feel smothered and Grimmjow was surprisingly relaxing company. Also, he still got to enjoy the music without the discomfort of sweaty bodies rubbing suggestively against his.

He hadn't even realized how long he'd been in the soundbooth zoning out to the sight of Grimmjow mixing and the smell of cloves. He started when the lights came up in the club and the music stopped. Grimmjow motioned him closer and tilted his head in the direction of the visual screen across from the booth. The neon timer read one minute until the new year. Ichigo frowned at the screen and leaned forward on the counter. He was vaguely aware of an emcee bidding everyone to find someone to kiss. From his vantage point he saw his friends. Renji's redhair stuck out like a beacon as he walked to the dancefloor a beer in one hand and Rukia in tow. He caught sight of the rest of their group as his eyes scanned the floor. The lights went dark again and he could hear the countdown from the crowd amassed beneath the screen. The lights flash brightly and confetti popped through the air drizzling to the floor. Ichigo was surprised when he was yanked back and kissed. And what a kiss. He'd never been kissed like that before. It was rough and insistent and tasted every bit like the sweet cigarettes that the man had been smoking before. It was over too quickly though. Grimmjow pulled away and music filled the club again.

_I watch you in the candle light. My head is in your hands..._

Ichigo found himself disappointed that Grimmjow had pulled away. His eyes were now rivetted to the other and he couldn't even seem to care that he was staring now. Grimmjow seemed to know too if the smirk he tossed over his shoulder was any indication. He flushed at the look and redirected his attention to the dancefloor. The lyrics were heartfelt and somehow it was an unexpected song to hear from Grimmjow he thought. The man seemed all bass and carnal energy not soft and trance-y. The song waned and crested and Ichigo found himself wanting to dance especially when a heavy and gritty bass-line was smoothly mixed in. It was like aural sex and Ichigo began to feel heady. He rubbed his palms on his pant leg and breathed deeply trying to calm himself down.

_Your, 'I love you.'_

Grimmjow grinned to himself noticing the actions of his companion. He couldn't wait until last call so that he could see what he knew was going to be an amazing show. He could tell that whatever dancing he was going to see was going to be sexy from the way the kid was panting. Perhaps he'd be able to get more than a dance. He'd always loved having sex to music. Somehow the experience was thrilling and just seemed to fit with the deafening bass he so loved. He was really hoping that he might be able to persuade the ginger-haired man into it.

A few hours passed and Grimmjow watched as the occupants slowly began to drunkenly stumble out. He perked up and slid his headphones off. "You ready to dance for me?" He whispered while sliding behind Ichigo.

Ichigo tensed feeling the words on the back of his neck. He turned trying to escape from the cage of turntables and strong arms. Grimmjow's self-assured smirk had his brain misfiring in all different directions and most of them traveling down the naughty path. He frowned at their closeness trying to fake like he didn't want it, but he knew that every part of him was anticipating another kiss. He was disappointed again when Grimmjow pushed him away from the tables and tsked at him.

"Don't make me waste my time and music. Get your ass out there and drop it like you mean it." He growled.

Grimmjow's voice shot through him and Ichigo felt his blood boiling with challenge. Grimmjow grinned and picked an especially dirty bassline. As soon as Ichigo got into the middle of the floor Grimmjow dropped the music. The floor vibrated and sent tingles though Ichigo's body. He took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders letting the music caress him. Grimmjow watched with bated breath as Ichigo loosened his body out. The shoulder roll repeated and it looked as if he was cracking his neck, but the movement continued down into his arms as he raised them up. Grimmjow licked his lips as he watch the liquid movement of Ichigo's body. It was boneless, fluid, and absolutely beautiful. Oh yes, Grimmjow was going to ring in the new year with bass and this delicious body.

Ichigo was panting when the music died down and the lights came up. He looked up to the soundbox and saw an overtly sexual leer on the other's face. It wasn't in his nature to engage in one night stands or even anything remotely promiscuous. Not to say he had no experience. He'd had his fair share, but he'd never really been interested in steaking out a lay when going out. Grimmjow blew past all the carefully crafted 'don't touch me' behaviors and had him actually wanting to carry on with the tryst even if it was only for the night. He wanted to feel those adept hands sliding over his body as if he was the turntables.

Grimmjow came down from the soundbox his headphones wrapped around his neck. "That was pretty raunchy. Hoping I can get a repeat performance out of you if care to wait until I get my shit all packed up."

Ichigo smirked. "Sure, just as long as your beats can keep my body interested."

* * *

Grimmjow normally wasn't one to leave his equipment in the car, but he had more pressing issues to contend with. One very important one being divesting Ichigo of his clothing. As soon as they'd made it up to the apartment, Grimmjow had clicked one of his favorite mixes and slammed Ichigo into the wall and attacked his mouth. Their legs tangled together and Ichigo found himself grinding against Grimmjow in time with the bass. Grimmjow had somehow managed to work his shirt off and between kisses was wrestling with Ichigo's. They both retreated to breathe and Ichigo's shirt was tossed to the floor before they both dove back in tongues sliding together sloppily. Ichigo's hands tore through Grimmjow's hair yanking almost painfully at it while the other moved to lick and bite at his neck.

When the music changed Ichigo pulled back and loosed himself from the other. The song that had come in had a slow sultry bass and was beckoning at him. He stretched and started rolling to the music. His hips mimicked a subtle thrusting motion while his body locked and flowed. Grimmjow felt his excitement building and he stepped beind Ichigo letting his body roll in sync with the movements. The bass simulated a sense of languid foreplay and their bodies seemed to agree. Grimmjow's fingertips scanned along Ichigo's hips and dipped under the hemline of his jeans. As he teased arms stretched around his neck and beckoned his head lower. Ichigo kissed him this time slowly sucking at his lower lip. He growled low in his throat stilled the other's movements.

Ichigo turned back questioningly but was instantly manhandled onto the soft plush carpet. He stared up in admiration of the blue-haired man. His body was tanned and beautifully fit. Ichigo even found the ink a sexy touch, especially the 'Grind' tattoo on his right arm. He watched with rapt fascination as Grimmjow's pants were removed revealing a near perfect erection. He licked his lips and saw the first blush on the other man. If only Grimmjow knew what kind o lewd thoughts were circling in his brain...he'd be more than blushing. He brought his hands down to free his own length, when his wrists were caught and stilled. He nearly jumped up when Grimmjow's head came to rest over his crotch almost mouthing him through the fabric. His eyes wouldn't dare leave the sight of teeth working the button and zipper open. His lust addled brain cheered at the luck of finding someone with such a talented mouth. He hissed in pleasure as his penis was released from its confines and a hot mouth closed over it. His back arched and his hands curled tightly into the carpet. Grimmjow grinned around his length in satisfaction and began suck in time with music. Ichigo tilted his head back and gasped. The music was being used as a tool in his pleasure and it definitely gave him new ideas of 'aural sex'.

Ichigo, though enjoying his treatment was not one to be idle. He managed to distract Grimmjow from his length long enough drag him up for another rough kiss. They rolled over until Ichigo was ontop and Grimmjow had groped at him and smacked his bare ass. He let Grimmjow watch as he palmed both their erections and began to slowly stroke fully intending to use the bass the same way. His excitement grew as he saw blue eyes darken in pleasure. His body stretched and he leaned back again as his hand slid over them. He felt his own pleasure cresting so he slowed down. Grimmjow took the moment to displace Ichigo and reach for his pants.

When he turned back, Ichigo was rubbing his own manhood softly while stretching and sliding against the carpet. He once again stilled Ichigo's and leaned over so his tongue teased the head. During his show of self-pleasure he'd slid the foreskin back leaving a glistening tip bared to him. His tongue lathed at it while his hands made work of massaging Ichigo's scrotum. He let off just a moment so he could lube his fingers up for preparation. Ichigo gasped as the cool sensation of a lubrication touched against him. Just the slightest amount of pressure was applied. He moaned softly then willed his body to relax. The finger slid in with little resistance. He sighed blissfully knowning it'd been way too long by the way his body was twitching and already almost begging for the next. Grimmjow was pleased and it showed by the teethy grin that stretched across his face. He flicked his tongue out teasingly as he sank the next finger into Ichigo's awaiting body. He withdrew and rolled Ichigo onto his stomach while he reached for the condom he'd yanked out with the lube. Suddenly he felt the other press down more into the ground and moan loudly.

"Liked that didya?" He asked while massaging Ichigo's firm backside.

Ichigo only nodded helplessly as the bass caused the floor to rumble against his cock. His toes curled as Grimmjow's weight beared him down forcing him to be caressed by the vibrating ground. He tried to keep himself still as he was slowly entered. He arched back when the other was fully seated inside. He wanted so badly to move, but he didn't know which way. Grimmjow made the decision for him and started up a steady pace. His mind zeroed in on the pleasure shooting through him. The music faded away into the background and all he could hear was a symphony of wet slaps of skin on skin and pleasured moans. He worked his hips up to meet Grimmjow's and moaned louder at the changed angle. His body was full and the pistoning of the man over him hit deep within causing him to writhe. Calloused fingers closed around him and he was torn between stabbing pleasure from above and the tunneled bliss coming from the hand fisting his erection. His partner seemed in the same predicament. His breath was coming out in quick, heavy puffs as he thrusted hard and fast into Ichigo's waiting body. His tongue lapped at the tanned back of the man beneath him enjoying the salty taste of sex and skin.

All at once Ichigo contracted tightly around him and all he was was lithium red lust. "Ah...Fuck..."

He panted and bit down on the shoulder in front of him while grinding hard against the clenching muscles. A few deep thrusts later had him filling the condom as he pushed as far in as he could go. As he slumped down, he realized the the mix had long finished and had changed over to his 'sleep' playlist. The soft melodic trance relaxed him. He slid out and rolled over so that he lay next to his partner on the carpet. If he'd had the energy he'd be smoking a post-coital cigarette to show his deep satisfaction. He'd almost dozed off when a loud trilling song broke the mood. He sat up as Ichigo reached blindly for his phone before blearily answering it.

"...hullo..." He mumbled sex and sleep heavy in his voice. "No. Shut the fuck up!" He snapped in response to whatever the other person had said. "No." He sighed and sat up. "I'm staying with a friend and you just woke us both up." Grimmjow sat up curiously peering at the other. "Yes I'm fine Rukia. Now please shut up so I can go to sleep." He didn't even wait for a response as he ended the call.

"Bed?" Grimmjow asked while stiffly getting up to dispose of the used condom.

Ichigo nodded and followed the other. He sighed happily at the comfortable looking bed and noticed that the soft dream-house music had followed them into the bedroom. Grimmjow killed the lights as Ichigo slid beneath the covers. When he joined him, Ichigo turned so his head was nestled against Grimmjow's shoulder. In a show of rare gentleness he kissed the crown of orange hair before falling into a nice trance. He looked especially forward to this new year now.

* * *

A/N: Totally forgot to post this for new years. I think I've been listening to the Tron Legacy soundtrack too much. I'm pretty sure that's where this idea came from. As to the playlist I had going while writing this, it's as follows:

Where's Your Head At- Bassment Jaxx Derezzed- Daft Punk The Grid- crystal method remix The Emergency- BT Lights Out- Steve Lawler (specifically The crowd song and phostographt)  
Flaming June- BT Balabaristas- Tristeza

I highly recommend all of the above songs/artists. BT is absolutely genius as making beautiful music and the lights out mixes by steve lawler have been my background to many a devious activity. Tristeza is also like my ultimate relaxy-sleep music. I used to play it in the dorm all the time when I couldn't sleep.

 

This is a repost of an Old fic I did for new year's a while back on FFN so I decided to share here.


End file.
